Legacies and Heirs
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: Tamaki needs to get married and sire and heir...he's not sure how but Soma becomes his bride and baby-momma. Tamaki's nervous about telling the Host Club. Souma doesn't think her friend's reactions will be anything worth worrying about. Oh boy is she wrong! Jealousy, anger, death threats...poor Tamaki. #FemSoma Lots of jealousy and protectiveness over Souma.


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/17506937.

 **Rating** : Teen And Up Audiences

 **Archive Warning** : Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings

 **Category** : F/M

 **Fandom** : 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types

 **Relationship** : Suoh Tamaki/Yukihira Souma, Shinomiya Kojirou/Yukihira Souma, Takumi Aldini/Yukihira Souma

 **Character** : Yukihira Souma, Suoh Tamaki, Shinomiya Kojirou, Gao Wei, Lucie Hugo, Abel Blondin, Doujima Gin, Yukihira Jouichirou | Saiba Jouichirou, Takumi Aldini, Isami Aldini

 **Additional Tags:** Female Yukihira Souma, Pregnancy, Marriage of Convenience, Overprotective, Jealousy, One-Sided Relationship, Protective Jouichirou, Jealous Jouichirou, Shovel Talk, Teen Pregnancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change

 **Stats** : Published: 2019-01-22 Chapters: 1/? Words: 1087

 **Title** : Legacies and Heirs by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

 **Summary** : Suoh's legacy is in danger and to secure the future...they're in need of an heir. Tamaki loves Haruhi but more like a daughter than a spouse. But he can't let his family down...he himself isn't sure how it all happen. One day he's talking it over with Souma, who transferred only for a month, and the next thing he knows they're married and expecting. Tamaki's nervous about telling the Host Club. Souma doesn't think her friend's reactions will be anything worth worrying about.

Oh boy is she wrong!

Jealousy, anger, death threats...poor Tamaki.

* * *

"Yukihira-chan!" Gao smiled when she saw the redheaded chef. "It's so nice to see you again! Is there a school assignment I'm not aware of? Or are you here to just visit Shinomiya-san?"

"Oh! Hey. I...to be honest I didn't know I was going to be here until this morning. I have a reservation." Souma answered.

Gao looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She always memorized each day's reservation and their timing. "I don't think so, Yukihira-can."

"Well, it's not under Yukihira. It's under Suoh."

"Oh! Okay yes. But you're still a bit early." Gao commented.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Tamaki had some things he needed to do and said to meet him here. I thought I'd come and say hi." Souma said with a smile.

"Souma! I thought I heard your voice!" Lucie came out and hugged Souma. The redhead returned the embrace. But she caught a whiff of something vinegar base and made her stomach churn. She covered her mouth before running to the bathroom.

Shinomiya came up to see where Lucie had gone when he caught the end of Souma's dashing off. "Was that the brat?"

"It was," Gao answered with a frown of concern.

"Should someone go after her?" Lucie asked.

"Since it was you who made her run off to the bathroom, I don't think it should be you." Abel came by and said.

A tick went off in Shinomiya's eye. "Leave it to the brat to appear and already create chaos. All of you head back to your posts!" He barked before he headed to the bathroom. He knocked and waited outside, "Yukihira, you better not be making a mess in there! I'll make you clean it up."

There was a small pause before the door opened and Souma poked her face through. "Hey, sempai..."

Shinomiya tried and only slightly succeeded in looking unbothered. "So...where did you eat?"

"Huh?" Souma asked, confused.

"You're sick. Obviously, you ate at some horribly prepared and cared for place and got food poisoning. Where did you eat?" So he could have it shut down for getting Souma sick. "In case someone saw you and think my restaurant isn't up to par, I know who to blame...other than you."

"Oh. Uh...it's not food poisoning." Souma replied and looked down and blushing.

Shinomiya scoffed, "If it's not food poisoning then what could it possibly be?"

"...morning sickness."

 _ **crash!**_

Gao had brought Souma a glass of water and was close enough to hear. In her shock, she dropped the water.

"Gao-chan!" Souma cried out and hurried to help.

"No! No, no it's okay, I got it Yukihira-chan!" Gao exclaimed and covered it with one of the cloth napkins.

While it was being cleaned up, Shinomiya stood there in shock. Once he snapped out of it a wave of jealousy and anger washed over him, "You're pregnant?"

"Um...yeah. But no one really knows yet. I...I've sort of avoided going back to school because of it." Souma said.

Shinomiya sighed deeply and closed his eyes so he could think. Okay. So...what did he know? Souma was...with child. She was with child and is avoiding school. School which will be too demanding for her in her condition. Cooking would be anywhere but the school had too many ill-suited people to be around Souma at any time, let alone now. There had to be flexible hours, paid maternity leave, a safe location for the child to be taken care of while she worked after she returned to work. And there was living. For now, he had a spare bedroom, but he could get a bigger place. Give the child its own nursery, Souma could, in theory, get her own room but by then they...they...

"Sou-chan! I'm so sorry I'm late! Traffic was awful this way! Are you alright my darling?" Tamaki came running. Once in front of Souma, he grabbed her hands and lifted them up to kiss them tenderly. He looked at her with such love and affection...

It made Shinomiya's blood boil.

"Tamaki-kun, I'm fine. Just...vinegar was too powerful." Souma replied. She didn't pull away or push the blond away.

When he realized there were all just staring there with the blond fussing over Souma, he cleared his throat.

"Oh right, Tamaki-kun, this is the owner and my old Senpai Shinomiya Kojiro. Shinomiya-Senpai this is my husband, Suoh Tamaki."

 _Husband_?

Looking at her hand, he noticed the bands on each of their left hands.

"Oh! Yes, Souma-chan's told me about you. Pleased to meet you! Your restaurant is one of the best, so I hear. I'm excited to try it out. And nothing but the best for darling flower." Tamaki said with a dreamy smile towards Souma.

Souma smiled at him before looking at Gao, "Is our table going to be ready soon?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! Just about. This way." Gao said leading the way.

Souma was about to follow behind Tamaki when Shinomiya held her hand. At the action, Tamaki's naive and sweet demeanor changed to a threatening icy one that made Shinomiya let go.

"I need to speak with Yukihira," Shinomiya stated.

"She doesn't need any stress. I'm actually thinking it's time we went home, feel free to give our reservations away." Tamaki replied.

"Tamaki-kun...I'm fine. Let me speak with Shinomiya-senpai and then I'll join you." Souma said as she cupped his face and kissed him.

Feeling a bit calmer, Tamaki went with Gao but not without looking back

Once he was gone, Shinomiya said quietly, "If you married him because you're with child...you can still get an annulment. We can help you sort it out."

Souma sighed before smiling up at Shinomiya, "I'm fine. I don't expect you to understand but I'm fine."

"What about your culinary education?" Shinomiya demanded.

"I have my family's restaurant. That's all I wanted. I have that now. And more. I don't like what you're implying!"

"That you were dumb and got pregnant and married the first man in a stupid, childish move?"

 _ **SLAP!**_

"Souma!" Tamaki rushed over and pushed Souma behind him.

Souma tugged on his arm. "It's okay Tama-kun. We're leaving after all."

Tamaki glared at Shinomiya before grabbing Souma's hand and making their departure.

Shinomiya watched them go before storming off to this office. Gao took a moment to go spread the word of all she heard. Soon, that was all that the staff could talk about, much to the chagrin of the owner.

* * *

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
